Perfect
by Ghost Wulf
Summary: Symmetry is everything. If that's the case, what is Death the Kid's "dream girl"? What happens if he finds her?


**Perfect**

Death the Kid strolled through a peaceful garden. He didn't know how he had gotten there, or even where he was, but at the moment, he didn't care. Why?

Because everything was perfectly symmetrical.

He studied everything with a delighted, peaceful smile. The hedges were trimmed perfectly, not a leaf out of place. The trees had no knots to mar the trunks and all the branches were evenly filled with perfect, faded green leaves. The grass was all an even, perfect length. There were no flowers, but he didn't mind; he'd never once in his life found a symmetrical flower. So all in all, the garden he was in was one word: Heaven.

Something moved in the trees ahead and he paused curiously, wandering off the path (which was perfectly straight and symmetrical of course) to investigate.

He was stopped by a low hanging tree branch once, (which was balanced out on the other side of the trunk by another low hanging branch to make it symmetrical of course) and he stared at it for a moment, unsure of how to continue. It was a thin branch and he could move it aside if he wanted to, but that ran the risk of breaking it (and the symmetry of course). He finally ducked down and crawled under it, pleased to see that there were no grass stains on his pants when he stood again.

He looked up to see where he needed to go next and stopped, his eyes widening in shock.

Ahead of him stood a girl. She wasn't exceptionally beautiful by most standards, but she was something much, much better.

She was absolutely, _perfectly_, symmetrical.

Her dark brown hair was exactly long enough to reach her shoulders and it flipped up at an identical length on both sides. Her bangs brushed her eyebrows at a perfect curve and neither eye was slightly bigger or more off center than the other (oh how he _hated_ that when he met certain people). There wasn't a single mark on either side of her face or neck to throw off the balance of both sides.

He continued to stare, still unable to believe it as he studied what she wore.

She was dressed in a white shirt that had black cap sleeves, leading to a black edge around the collar. There was no design on it to mess up the symmetry. _Perfect._ Both of her pant legs came down exactly to her ankle and neither of her flip-flops were worn down or beat up more than the other. _Fantastic._ She wore one bracelet, of the same design, on each wrist and one plain, golden ring on each middle finger. Exactly identical. _Wonderful._

She was _incredible_.

"OH!" she said in surprise when she saw him, both eyes widening.

He felt like melting into the ground in a perfect, happy puddle. She even _spoke_ in perfect symmetry. (O and H were two of his favorite letters. Ah, sweet symmetry.)

He opened his mouth to respond, eager to ask multiple things, but something tugged at him. Before he could say anything, he was jerked from the garden and that perfect, _perfect_ situation.

* * *

Liz Thompson growled as she shook Death the Kid's shoulder roughly. Honestly, Kid was harder to wake up than a rock!

"Come on, Kid!" her sister, Patty, said in a sing-song voice. "Shinigami-sama needs you!"

Kid winced and swatted Liz's hand away, mumbling something unintelligible. Liz backed away, wondering what his response to being awoken would be today.

Whatever she had expected, it wasn't what happened.

Kid suddenly paused, going dead still. Then his eyes flew open and he leapt to his feet, falling off his bed and crashing to the floor in the process. He didn't seem to notice as he spun in a circle, his eyes searching desperately for something.

"NOOO!" he cried after a minute. Liz jumped back in shock. Kid wailed again and slammed his face into the floor, pounding his fist into it repeatedly as well.

"Kid, what's wrong?!" Liz said in alarm.

"It was _perfect_! It was _so_ beautiful and I _lost_ it! I don't deserve to live. I'm a wretched_ swine_! Kill me! _Kill me now_! She even _spoke_ in _perfect symmetry!_"

Liz blinked. She didn't have the faintest clue what Kid was rambling about.

"I'm so horrible!" he continued, wailing and sobbing and still pounding the floor. "It was perfect – _she_ was _perfect_! _PERFECT SYMMETRY!_"

Patty suddenly giggled, turning in a pirouette as she said, "I think Kid lost the girl of his _dreams_. Get it?"

* * *

_Authoress's Note: Hope you enjoyed - please review! Sorry it was short. I would have kept going except I couldn't think of a perfectly symmetrical name for the girl that wouldn't be ridiculous - there are only so many perfectly symmetrical letters, sorry Kid!_


End file.
